


Meeting

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [293]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Familiar Sam, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The familiar!Sam fic was amazing. Can. You write another? Maybe when Dean first got Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before [Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266453)(290) but you can really read it in whatever order.

Dean had spotted the dog, walking casually on the side of the road. 

The dog turned and stared at him, with big hazel eyes, something he never saw that often on a dog.

He didn’t stop as Dean drove into the new town that he would be at, and he sighed as he pulled up to the motel for the night before he would start a new hunt.

_

Dean was relaxed and about to fall asleep in the motel bed, when he heard scratching from the door.

Confused, he opened it, and saw the dog, who trotted in past Dean, and sat down in the middle of the motel room.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sorry, pooch, but you aren’t staying in here.” Dean said, reaching for the dog to lead him out.

The dog whined and tilted his head, staring up at Dean intently.

“What?”

The dog whined again, pressing against Dean and rubbing his head.

“Alright, that’s enough. You gotta go.”

The dog barked softly, and it moved back, when suddenly the dog became human.

A naked human at that.

“Whoa!” Dean said, before he pulled out a knife. “What the fuck are you.”

“Easy, dude.” The guy said. “Name’s Sam. I’m a familiar.”

“Familiar? Aren’t those the things that belong with witches?” Dean asked, gripping the knife tighter.

“Yeah, but I don’t have anyone that I belong to.” Sam said. “Honestly, the witch I used to work for is corrupt. She’s gonna be the one that you wanna go after. And besides….I feel a connection to you.”

Dean froze, trying to keep his gaze locked with Sam’s face. It was pretty hard, when they guy was pretty nice looking, and well endowed.

But Dean realized what Sam meant. He had no idea what it was. But he felt something.

“How can I trust you? Know if you’re legit?” Dean asked.

“I’ll help you. With anything you want.” Sam said. “I just…I think that we should be together. You know?” Sam asked.

Dean lowered his knife, and studied Sam’s face. “Yeah. I get you. Name’s Dean. And it be nice for you to have clothes on those.”

Sam looked down at himself and up at Dean. “Sorry…I don’t usually wear them, cause I’m usually in dog form.”

“Right…well, I guess I can’t send you back out. Uh, I guess you can sleep on the couch. And tomorrow, I get you something to wear, if you stay human.”

“Alright.” Sam nodded with a smile. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Dean said, pulling a blanket from a closet. “Here. And don’t pee on the floor.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” Sam scoffed, but the smile was still there, and Dean nodded with a grin.


End file.
